FNAF origins season 1
by Mr Whovian
Summary: So do you wanna know what happened In and before 1983 with the kids and the murder well this is the right place. William Aftion born and raised with a abusive father moved out and started a new life in Cardinal, Ohio. in 1969 the kids are born. in the same year things started to happen to William. and in 1983 oh boy just you wait to see what happens.
1. The Ride

FNAF ORIGINS

SEASON 1 EPISODE 1

THE RIDE

6-29-1989

Somewhere in Ohio

 _William Aftion_

 _"I've been on the run for at least 3 years now ever sense the 1987 and 1983 murders, the cops have not found me yet but I sure they will find me eventually."_ I thought to my self. Cop sirens began to ring through out the vast wasteland heading towards a lone house at the end of a street

"Hmm...seems as though they found me ,well better get ready." I grab my purple jacket off the shelf put my hat on and wait. " _Well here goes nothing."_ I thought to myself as I walked out the door to be greeted by gunfire but no bullets, no anything except for the siren and the policemen walking towards me and then one police man caught my eye the police man was wearing the standard issued suit with handcuffs and a gun in the right pocket But his face seems familiar it was Henry my old friend from all those years ago. "Henry, is it really you?" I said in amazement "Last time I saw you was at Woodstock." "Yes." said Henry back to me "Why the hell are you a cop and why the hell did you abandon me in '72 "I became a cop back in '74 wanted to get away from my past with drugs, so I'm basically doing a whole huge favor of getting drugs off the streets of Ohio, but what I'm asking is: why did you kill 11 kids over the span of 9 years?" Henry said that last sentence slowly trying to get the point in to my head and I said back "Your asked the question how about YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I lunged forwards towards Henry pulling out my knife but before I could stab him I got stunned with a stun gun laying there helpless. Henry and the others got me into one of there cop cars and drove off towards Cincinnati while going to Cincinnati Henry started up a conversation "So, Will what happened after Woodstock, what happened after you and Clair had John a few months before, and I think your drug addiction led you to this "friend"

"Henry, remember back in high school me and you went out and you got drunk and you ended up in some girl's bo-"

"Shut up Will that was in 1964 that's the past ,I'm different now."

"Jeez, I was only trying to brake the ice Henry."

The radio in the cop car was playing the number 1 hit so far and it was: "Satisfied"by Richard Marx the volume was low so Henry can listen to the calls and reports of different officers throughout the Cincinnati area.

We drove past the small town of Cardinal. Cardinal is a few miles away from Cincinnati and with the population of about 10,000 people I chose it to be me and Clair's home but like Henry said the drugs got to me

7-15-1989

Courtroom #1

Cincinnati, Ohio

"We the jury find this man: Guilty of 11 cases of murder, conspiracy, and child abuse. This man shall be serving a 50 year jail sentence." _I can't believe it_ I thought to myself _I'm only in my 40s I'll be in my 90s, no way I'm staying in jail for that long. "_ Court is dismissed." The slam of a hammer echoed out of the courtroom and in to the minds whoever was watching televised or not it was a lasting impression on everyone. everyone was happy even a few animatronics were happy to.

* * *

A/N I know it's short but this is my first try at a fanfiction and well I'm only 14 but type reviews like how to improve on my story telling and questions and stuff like that but for now that's all I have to say for now


	2. Woodstock Dreamin'

FNAF

ORIGINS

SEASON 1

Chapter 2:Woodstock Dreamin'

8-14-1969

Cardinal,Ohio

4:30 AM

 _William_

"Will, wake up."

"Huh?" I said tiredly

"Come on Will wake up we have to go."

"Wait Henry HOW THE H-!"

"Shut up Will you don't wanna wake up John do ya."

"No, but where did you say we need to go to?"

"New York,Bethel to be exact."

"Why New York?"

"Because...don't you remember last week?"

"No." I said plainly

"Well you better think fast the plane leaves in...about...one hour."

"Well lets get going." I said finally getting out of bed and putting on my trusty purple shirt and pants and walked out on to the driveway quietly of course

 _On the driveway_

"Hey Will!"

"Yea?"

"I never knew that you had a Volkswagen type 2 or should I say a hippie van."

"How did you find out!?" I said angered by His discovery

"You left your garage door unlocked, you should lock it more."

"Oh, yeah you're right about that."

"Come on Will, roll out the flower van and we will take it to the airport."

So I rolled out the "Flower Van" and we drove off to the Cincinnati airport

 _In the van_

Radio: Hello, everyone tuning in right now we have some really spicy news tonight tomorrow is the opening of the Woodstock festival-

"So that's why were going to New York-!"

"Shut up I wanna listen!"

Radio: We have information about the festival that I think you'll like to hear: Jimi Hendrix is to play a guitar solo at the festival.

"Yes, I've always wanted to see him play!" I said a bit to loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Henry yelled at me

"Jeez, OK I'll be quiet!"

Radio:We have a hit from 1966 we wanna play so here it is: California Dreamin' By The Mamas and The Papas

We sat there silent listening to the song. I like the song I got to confess.

 _California Dreamin' more like Woodstock Dreamin'._ I thought to myself an chuckled.


	3. The Drive To Woodstock

FNAF

Origins

season one

Episode 3

"The Drive To Woodstock"

8-15-1969

Bethel, New York

6:35 A.M

 _William_

As we stepped out of the airport I took a breath of fresh air and started coughing due to all the people who smoked on the way here.

"Ugh, those stupid people on the plane!" I started to cough more making it harder to speak with Henry.

"Why do they do that stuff!?" I said between coughs

"I don't know Will, come on let's just go to the hotel already.

"Ok, Henry we'll go to the hotel; if we find can the rental car first.

"Ok, Will where is the rental car?

"It's in the parking lot over...there!" I pointed to a building with three stories worth of cars to rent from.

"Well, Will let's get to it then."

 _10 minuets later_

"Well here it is Henry." I said while leaning on the car

"You've got to be kidding me; another Volkswagen type 2 are you serious?"

"Yes, Henry another Volkswagen or as I like to call it: Hippie van." I said in a mocking tone

"Well, Will thanks for the mocking but can I just get to the hotel now.

"Fine then get in the van."

"Ok then."

 _In the van_

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 8:00, why do you ask?"

"Did you remember to call your wife after we got here?"

 _Oh No I forgot!_ I thought to my self I slam the brakes and when the van came to a stop I said "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AT THE AIRPORT!"

"I DON'T KNOW I THOUGHT YOU REMEMBERED!"

"WELL I DIDN'T REMEMBER!"

"Where is the next gas station, Will?"

"A few miles from here."

"Why did you stop yelling?"

"Three words my friend: To. Much. Smoke.

"Just drive."

 _8:57 A.M_

"I was gone for the night so I could go on a trip with Henry, Stacy." Stacy was my wife I marred after I got out of High School and a few months ago we had John a lovely baby boy who we where proud of especially Stacy but right now Stacy isn't so proud of me.

"You left your wife and son at home so you can hangout with a friend of yours!"

"Yes, but this trip is special."

"In what way is leaving the house at 5:00 in the morning and going to another state is special!"

"Stacy, ever heard of Woodstock?"

"No, what's Woodstock"

"Turn on your TV and go to the news channel you'll find out eventually."

"You're lucky I haven't filled the divorce papers already!" There was a click and then beeps to indicate the call has ended

"Well, Henry there goes my nickel." I said as I stepped away from the pay phone

"Come on Henry let's go to the hotel."

"Finally, I was wondering when that phone call would end, oh and I got us some snacks." The snacks were just a bunch of pop tarts

"Yeah, that's a great breakfast idea might as well get me some Twix."

"But, Will Twix are for Ki-." He realized the joke and I just laughed

"Are you kidding me ugh dang it how, just how did I fall for that!"

"I'm clever that's why you fell for that

"Shut up Will, you have to talk to your wife when we get back to Cardinal she's going to be so mad at you, you had the last laugh Will."

"You wanna go to the hotel or not Henry."

"You got me there Will just drive to the hotel."

With that we set off to the hotel with the song of "Aquarius or let the sunshine in by The 5th Dimension.

* * *

A/N I hope you like this chapter and for every song I mention you can ether play the song or don't I'm ok with each chose but I want you to predict what will happen in the next 2 chapters because the next 2 chapters are very important to the entire universe this story takes place in. Have fun predicting can't what to see the predictions.


End file.
